The Human Instrumentality Crysis
by ShadowGhost35
Summary: Eva's thought to be the only defense against these angels, THOUGHT to be, a young man, an orphan, a scientist, a soldier, a guardian, just who is this 'Wolf'
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first things first, this is obviously a crossover, but will stick mainly to the evangeleon plot, the only thing taken from Crysis, is the nanosuit, My OC will be using it, and will not be OP, he will have limtations and weaknesses.

OC: Okami Ryuchi

"Yo! Shinji wait up!" A teenage boy said. He wore a simple school uniform with a long sleeved undershirt.

"Okami-san, why do you have to wait here with me?" Said another teenage boy, wearing the same outfit without the undershirt

"Simple, making sure you don't do anything stupid." Said the now identified Okami.

"I'm not sure that it's me who would be doing something stupid Okami-san" Shinji replied bluntly, before a wave of missiles roared over their heads and into the distance,

"What the hell! Thats surface to air artillery, are we under attack!" Okami shouted, before leaning over the railing of the catwalk to see where the missiles were going, " Oh God... Shinji ! We should start running. Cause whatever that thing is it's definitely not friendly."

"You got good eyes kid! Get in." These words were said by a woman in her mid-to-late thirties in a sports car that had driven up, Shinji was already in the passenger seat.

"You go. I'll follow." Okami stated heading for a motorcycle resting on the railing.

"You got a license for that Okami-san?" the woman in the car asked,

"Yes I do, I wouldn't think that it would matter when we're running from a giant fucking monster!" Okami shouted before pulling a strange helmet out and putting it on his head, "I'm following you so stay on course, I don't want to fly off this thing again Misato." Okami said in a now distorted voice.

"Okami-san, how do you know Misato-san?" Shinji asked while they were driving away from the giant humanoid,

"Let's just say my parents knew her." Okami's voice was being transmitted through the cars radio, "are we heading where I think were heading?" Asked Okami,

"Yes, NERV headquarters." Misato said before entering a tunnel,Okami alongside,

"You do know that when I see Gendo I'm going to punch him in the face, right." Okami said as they stopped on a platform that started to sink into the ground,

"Right now I just hope I don't get lost again." Misato said as she handed shinji a small pamphlet, "that should explain everything, except anything about your friend here, you'll have to ask him for any info on that." Misato said before a new voice was added to the group,

"Captain Katsuragi bring those two and follow me, the director is waiting." This was another woman in her mid-to-late thirties with blonde hair wearing a labcoat, "Why do I have to go? The only reason I'm here in the first place is because I was protecting Shinji." Okami said taking off the strange helmet revealing his features to the group,

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Okami-san" Misato said

"Damn." Okami growled before he started to follow the group,

"Why do you want to punch the director, Okami-san?" Misato asked

"I've got my reasons, but I'm going to hear what he has to say before sending him through the wall." Okami said bluntly, before his wrists were bound by the guards in the hall, "me and my mouth." Okami sighed. Moving on we find the group in front of a hanger, the contents of which had Shinji's jaw on the ground in shock

"What is that thing." Shinji's asked

"A giant purple robot that, if my guess is correct, one of us is going to have to pilot." Okami answered stopping before the platform the robot rested on, a medical gurney whizzing by him, a young girl, blue haired and wearing a plug suit, she was exhausted and wounded. "I've seen some crazy shit in my time, but you assoles take the fucking cake you know that Gendo?" Okami said, his glare strong enough to melt steel,

"Your opinion on this does not hold any weight Ryuchi-san." Gendo Ikari, a cold, calculating human who would soon rather shoot you than talk to you about the weather.

"Because of the handcuffs, these things give you a false sense of security?" Okami growled before jerking his hands apart, snapping the cuffs and allowing free movement, "I may be a 'mere student' to you general, but I've got the reach and the teeth of a killing machine, and if the fate of humanity didn't rest on your son getting in this robot, I would throw you through it." Okami stated, walking back to his friend,

"Father..."

Please Review, I know its a little rough but hey, give it a chance, who knows, you might not be dissapointed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shinji, can you hear me up there buddy?" Okami's voice came through the radio in Shinji's ear

"Loud and clear Okami-san." Shinji replied

"Good, cause I'm about to do something really stupid." Okami stated, he was currently on his motorcycle, racing towards a small shack, his home in Tokyo-3

"Ryuchi-san, if stupid means attacking the angel you will most likely die." Ritsuko the blonde scientist from before stated

"And let my friend fight without any support, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve Doc. While you all were working on giant robots I was working on an anti-angel weapon of a smaller size." Okami said opening up a side panel next to the door and scanning his hand, opening the door and rushing inside he opened up a secret door hidden in his closet.

"You'd be surprised how much nanotech can do against extraterrestrials."

-/shinjiPOV/-

"Shinji once you get in that tube just remember what I taught you about CQC, get in close and knock it on it's arse, then attack what you think is its vitals, I'll be right behind you." Okami's voice sounded through the radio,

"Your friend seems to have combat experience." Ritsuko's voice sounded in my ear as I climbed into the entry plug,

"He grew up on the streets fighting every day to survive, until getting into school his life was hell." I stated

"And the insane amount of technology your friend has at his disposal?" The doctor asked, I sighed,

"It's not my place to say how he learned that, but I've seen him turn a soup can into a bootleg grenade thirty seconds after wondering if it would work, he's a bonafide mechanical genius." I said before the plug started to fill up with red liquid, "WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted,

"Don't panic! The LCL will saturate your lungs with oxygen directly." Ritsuko said, I calmed down a little after this but I was still panicking, this liquid, the LCL, it smelled like blood.

-/back with Okami/-

"Get that bastard Shinji!" Okami shouted into the radio, he was wearing a strange suit, made of a black material that moved and shifted as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards the battle between the purple Eva and the angel, "I'm on my way bud, we'll take this fucker down." Okami shouted as he saw the angel break the Eva's wrist and grab onto its head. "NOT TODAY ASSOLE!" He shouted "Strength Engaged." The deep AI controlled voice went ignored as Okami jumped, straight towards the crystal on the angel's chest and slamming directly into it with the force twenty times stronger than a car collision.

-/at Nerv/-

"HE GOT PAST THE A.T FIELD!" One of the many technicians yelled,

"Shinji?" Gendo asked

"No, his friend, whatever that suit is it's either incredibly armored or capable of producing its own A.T field." The technician said staring at the screen,

"Obviously increases physical attributes as well." Ritsuko stated as she saw the armored teenager slamming his fists into the crystal, cracks forming on its surface. "Just who is that kid Misato?" Ritsuko asked

"A soldier, a warrior, a scientist, a student, he's someone who is what he has to be, a guardian." Misato replied watching the boy jump off of the angel, avoiding being swatted like an ant,

"Any explanation to his training?" The technician asked

"Self taught from military manuals and observing martial arts experts." Misato replied,

"And some training from an ex-spetsnaz who's name I will not divulge." Okami's voice sounded through the radio.

"Stop talking and kill that-"

"Professor, it's dead, its core is completely destroyed, caved in." Okami said,

"He's not lying Doc, Shinji stomped it after he jumped off."

"Damn feed delays." Misato grumbled,

-with Okami-

"Shinji, mind if I hitch a ride?" Okami asked as he jumped onto the knee spike of the purple robot and scaled it in a similar fashion, "you there bud?"

"Yeah I'm here, just, kind of in shock at the moment, how are you not freaked out right now?" Shinji asked

"I grew up killing people to stay alive shinji, when you grow up like that, you tend to become desensitized to violence." Okami said climbing onto the machine's shoulder and removing his helmet, "when you have a gun pointed at you, or a knife to your throat, a moment's hesitation will get you killed, thats why I react, I've been stabbed enough times to not freeze up, its an instinct to me now."

"Your a sad soul my friend." Shinji said, earning a chuckle from the armored teen,

"Not sad, hardened, I only get sad if my friends get hurt, you know this Shinji." Okami stated,

"Heh, thanks for being following me here, I don't know what would have happened if you wouldn't have." Shinji said,

"You would've found a way, I've seen you when you get pissed, you get this 'touch me and die.' Aura thing, if you were to get that while in this thing," Okami knocked on the side of the robots face "I would run in the other direction."

"Says the guy in the super-suit." Shinji retorted,

"Nano-Suit, augments my cells and its fibers to allow enhanced strength, armour, and a temporary cloaking ability, I can still be killed by a pocket knife it someone catches me off guard." Okami said before sighing, "and I just gave away all my abilities to NERV, fuck..."

"For a super-soldier you can be pretty short sighted." Shinji stated,

"I grew up worried about now, not what's next."

"Let's just get back to the base."

"Good idea."


End file.
